


10. Thief

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [10]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Gen, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: EX and NPG makes a deal
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Xisumavoid, Dom & Grian
Series: YHStober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	10. Thief

Dom ran, from the shopkeepers, from the cops, from everyone, in his hands were stolen snacks from the convenience store, his feet pounded against the concrete pavement, his breaths grew heavier and heavier, and he knew he couldn’t keep running.

But that didn’t mean Dom could stop, he’s a criminal, he’ll go to jail, Dom wished his dad would help him out for once, but he wouldn’t hold out hope for that bastard.

He turned into an alley and another and one more, he felt like a mouse in a maze, his feet hurt, stabs of pain shot through them as the buildings flew past him, strangely enough, the pounding got louder and louder.

They were gaining on him, he’ll get caught, they’re going to catch him, but as he turned one last corner, he saw a boy with white bunny ears on his head and an outstretched hand. He was saved.

At least that’s what he thought, instead he was thrown back to the wolves as they bit, scratched, and tore at him. The sound of feet slapping against the pavement felt like it was banging against his head. It hurt.

He screamed.

And woke to a pounding at the door.

He panted and gasped covering his mouth to prevent a scream from tearing out of his throat “Your highness?” Hels’s voice called through the door. “You’re late for our meeting” His rough voice helped ground him, he came down from the nightmare and sighed.

During the meeting the King watched as EX and Hels argue about their plans for Hermitcraft, EX wanted to wait and plan their takeover while Hels figured a full-on attack was the best option.

In Dom’s opinion, he didn’t want to be perceived as the villain, while EX and Hels flaunted that moniker. He knew the Watchers only gave him this position so that he’d have more friends besides Grian and Taurtis, but he still felt lonely.

With Grian and Taurtis, he felt as if they understood him, even without saying anything to them, whether he wanted a hug, alone time or a good prank, they would be happy to provide.

But with Hels and EX, he couldn’t help but feel like a babysitter; he wonders if this was how Grian felt when dealing with Sam and Taurtis.

“I for one think you should ask your dear King” NPG’s voice floated from above them, when the three looked up, they could see the possessed robot lying down on his stomach on one of the bleachers of the castle, his grin stretched as his tail flicked back and forth hypnotically.

“He does have a point,” EX turned to Dom “So your highness what shall we do” EX questioned.

Dom cleared his throat and pushed back his fear for the grinning deal maker “ We should steal their supplies” he froze, he hadn’t meant to say that, but there was no turning back now since his subjects’ interests had been piqued. Perhaps the dream wasn’t all that gone from his mind.

“You mean to steal from their shops?” Hels tilted his head “It could work to plant suspicion amongst them.”

“We have to be extremely careful though, most of the hermits are night owls” EX rolled his eyes, it was obvious he was talking about his ‘brother’.

Dom wanted to stop them, but the idea of something familiar, something comforting even, tempted him. The King heard slow claps from the ram horned demon; fire tailed demon. “Great idea My lord” he mocked, but the other two didn’t seem to hear his mocking tone, the devil disappeared in a flower of black fire and reappeared behind Dom “in fact it’s such a great idea that I would be willing to offer my services” Dom flinched. NPG’s red eyes, markings and flame turned blue.

The room grew cold, and the shadows stretched, engulfing the four of them in darkness.

He was about to refuse the deal, but EX had beat him to it, “We need all the help we could get, we would be grateful for the help” EX shook NPG’s hand before Dom could do anything about it. He didn’t blame the red-clad voidwalker; he wasn’t even sure if anyone but him and Grian knew about NPG’s true nature here in Hermitcraft.

“Then we have ourselves a deal” NPG’s eyes glowed gold as the shadows receded and the temperature increased back to normal. “I shall receive my payment by the end of our excursions” He smiled and disappeared in his black fire.

Hels and EX stood confused by the interaction, they shrugged to one another and went back to scheming, oblivious to their King’s panicked expression as he stared worriedly at EX. Their King gulped, he didn’t know what NPG would take from EX. It could be something inconsequential like a tooth or a chunk of hair, but then again, NPG’s deals are rarely fair.

“So it’s decided then?” he looked up, the other two were looking at him with concern etched into their faces “We shall perform the heist tomorrow at dusk?”

Dom gulped, that was too soon, what could he do? Grian, Taurtis, and Ellen had all told him that NPG’s deals were painless when he took his payments, but they still feel their missing body parts from time to time. EX had no clue that he'd lose something tomorrow night. He was supposed to keep them safe, but as it turns out, he put EX in danger.

He didn’t know what to do.

He didn’t sleep that night; he hadn’t wanted to bother Grian as he’s visiting Silly and helping her and Necra make decisions for her wedding to Invader. Instead, he snuck out to read the books in Grian’s mansion, he knew his old friend had one about demons and their deals, so hopefully, Dom could find it and find out how he could get EX out of his contract.

In the end, he didn’t find it, Grian had all sorts of books that he seemed to have placed in random shelves, Japanese books about robotics and mob biology could be seen next to an English children’s novel about the fae. Other times it’s a book that Grian felt the need to repaint the cover on, or even a notebook on NPG’s robotic body.

He had felt a shred of hope when coming across the last book, but It only contained notes and designs on NPG’s robotic body that Grian built for him, it was generic, and Dom had already known half the stuff written in it. 

He gave up when the sun streamed in through the library window. The parrots started to chirp and sing their song, he sighed and went back to his castle to get ready, adrenaline fueled his system as the thought of EX getting something taken away, at least Grian and Taurtis thought it through, and Ellen had an idea of what they’re paying.

But EX doesn’t, and Dom has no idea how to tell him.

He devised a plan, Grian was supposed to return tomorrow at dawn, he just has to keep the heist going until the sweatered hermit gets back, NPG said he’ll take his payment when they completed the thefts, well he’ll just keep this heist going until Grian gets back.

What he didn’t expect is for NPG to tell X.

The heist was over before they even began, Iskall, Doc and Etho held him, EX and Hels as they were pushed in front of X.

Hels had spat on NPG’s feet as he realised what NPG had done to them, X stood disappointed by the display, he told his hermits to put them into separate rooms, EX had screamed at X for treating them like misbehaving children as they were dragged to different places.

Problems started happening the next day, X grew worried when his brother hadn’t been demanding to be let go yet and looked inside his room to see what’s wrong, only to find him weak and breathing heavily.

He entered and held his brother as he took in big gulps of air “EX? EX?! What’s wrong” EX’s panicked eyes found Xisuma’s as he weakly clutched at his armour. “HELP” He called and cried, pressing his brother’s face against his chest. “PLEASE HELP”

Etho appeared beside them, his hands hovering over the brothers “What’s wrong” Iskall’s accented voice called from the doorway as he and Doc appeared, one look at X’s concerned eyes caused Doc to go and find the so-called King.

Doc returned with Dom in his grip “What did you do to him” he pointed to EX’s struggling body.

Dom shook his head “This isn’t me, you’d have a better chance at asking NPG.”

“LIAR” Doc slammed him against the wall.

“I promise you, it isn’t a lie, please you have to believe me” Dom begged, he knows it’s his fault, but the least he could do is bluff and wait for Grian, whom he had texted just before Doc took him to the room. Please Grian.

“Dom what happened, what did you do” the hermits snapped their heads up to look at the newcomer, Grian leaned his body tiredly against the doorway, he gestured for Doc to put Dom down and he placed his hands on Dom’s shoulder.

He moved in front of Dom in a way that shields his view of the others. “Dom,” he says softly “I need you to tell me what happened”

Dom sighed, he ducked his head down ashamed “EX made a deal with NPG” he confessed, he felt Grian’s hands leave his shoulders and Grian crouched down next to Etho. The heterochromatic man covered his eyes, and with a glow, a mask appeared on his face, it was white with a lilac Watcher symbol in the middle of it.

The hermits gasped, even though most if not all the hermits knew about his Watcher status, it was intriguing to see him in action. Grian’s hands glowed purple as he takes dust from a pouch tied to his chain-link belt and throws it in the air as it becomes a mist.

The mist circles EX’s body, upon finding nothing, the mist enters through EX’s mouth, and EX struggles and Xisuma holds him down. Eventually, he grows stiff and falls unconscious. “This is supposed to happen. His left lung is missing” Grian informs them, and the mist dissipates. 

X gasped, and his grip on his brother tightens “Grian, you’re a Watcher, can’t you fix it?” X whispers, tears sprang into his eyes as Grian shakes his head.

“I know how to reverse external deals made by NPG, but I have never reversed an internal one before, and I’m hesitant to try.” Grian pulls an amulet from his belt, on it was the same Watcher symbol found on his mask. “But a few of the older Watchers should know how to reverse it” He threw the amulet to the ground, and it opened up a portal.

X breathed a sigh of relief and picked EX up before stepping through the portal, “wait, the server.”

“The server will be okay for a little while X, you go take care of your brother” Doc smiled and saluted the admin before dragging Etho out the door. Iskall told them that he’d explain what’s happening to the others and flew off. Dom shuffled guiltily in place before Grian rolled his eyes and pulled him through the portal.

The room they found themselves in was large; two beds were shoved into the corners and piles of books were strewn across the room as the bookshelf was too small to fit them all in. A desk was filled to the brim with luscious plants and barely had room for anything else. The walls and ceiling were covered by paintings of birds, butterflies and people. “This is my room,” Grian tells them as he exits out into the hallway, the others follow behind him.

They walked in silence as Grian rushed them to the infirmary, he told Xisuma to put his brother on one of the beds and pulled up a couple of chairs to make X and Dom sit down “I’m going to go find Parent and Warden” Grian told Dom and ran off.

They sat in uncomfortable silence, waiting and watching the unconscious brother. “What is NPG, Dom?”

Dom jumped and shrugged “You’re better off asking Grian that question, but from what I could tell, he’s a demon” Xisuma sighed.

“So it’s true? NPG’s a demon.”

“I don’t understand why that’s so hard to grasp.” 

“It’s just it feels a little harsh for Grian to call NPG a demon but” Xisuma held his brother’s hand, “Oh gods, what have I brought to the server.”

Dom shrugged “Honestly he’s not that bad, he’s a little thief for sure but Grian’s friends with him” Dom crossed his arms and sighed “I’m not exactly sure why he’s really secretive if he wants to be” he chuckled.

“That’s another thing I don’t understand, you know all these little things about Grian, and he knows a lot about you too, and yet I have no idea how you two could know each other.”

“The Watchers appointed me king, and since Grian is a Watcher in training then wouldn’t it be a bit obvious” he sniped but sighed “we know each other from high school, he helped me through a lot of things.”

“I’m back,” Grian sang and skipped around Parent and Warden’s legs, they were 8 ft tall with humungous wings and multiple eyes of different colours, but that’s where the similarities ended, Parent looked to be a human Watcher while Warden was a hoglin Watcher. Grian led Xisuma and Dom out of the room and back to his “It’ll be some time before they’re done putting in a new lung for EX and soon he’d be good as new”

“About that Grian” X asked “What exactly is NPG? How did you meet him.”

Grian froze and hummed “NPG is a demon I summoned and made a deal with, I was immortal for a time NPG offered to take that immortality in exchange for my leg.”

Xisuma stopped “What?!”

Grian chuckled “don’t worry about it X, it’s all in the past, besides the Watchers gave me this cool new leg” He rolled his left pant leg up, it was made out of pieces of obsidian, a deep purple glow filled in the cracks, X whistled.

“Dom said you knew each other in high school?”

“Yup, Akademi high school” Grian grinned and sat down cross-legged on his bed as he leans against the wall, he pulls Dom on to the bed and the man shifts so his head is pillowed on Grian’s flesh leg and he pressed his head into Grian’s stomach.

“Grian why do you wear a mask while the other Watchers don’t.”

“Oh because well, Watchers in training have to wear masks because that’s how Watchers gain their magic, soon the magic would add itself to our bodies and then you don’t have to wear a mask anymore,”

X nodded “and the pouch?” He sat next to him and pulled his legs up to his chest.

“These are for the really young ones, and since I only started training around one year before EVO I needed them, here, I’ll show you a trick.”

Grian took a handful of dust and tossed it into the air, the dust moulded and danced and began to take the form of butterflies and birds flying around the room, Xisuma laughed at the display, his eyes sparkled in childlike wonder.

There he slowly falls asleep as Grian and Xisuma pass the time talking about their own histories and laughing at the sparkling dust around them.

THE END


End file.
